Maledictionem Felicitas: Grape Stone
by O-Cyozora
Summary: Kehidupan tenang nampaknya hanya menjadi impian bagi Harry. Setelah lepas dari Voldemort, kini sebuah kutukan yang akan menyenangkan Draco datang padanya dan pada saat yang sama, ia menyadari telah mengkhianati kekasihnya tanpa sadar. My first Fanfic in this fandom. RnR please? ;) .


"Ahh~ aku lelah." Ya, tentu saja lelah. Terlihat dari kelopak mata yang mulai menutupi irisnya. Angin yang membawa serta daun-daun yang tengah berguguran menyentuh kulitnya. Dingin, khas angin pada musim gugur. Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahu telanjangnya demi menghalau rasa dingin yang tak begitu nyaman ia rasakan, walaupun itu hanya hal yang sia-sia sebenarnya.

Panas yang membalut tubuhnya kini mulai menghilang perlahan. Panas karena kegiatan yang kau-tahu-apa itu memudar seiring hilangnya kesadarannya karena lelah mengejarnya, kantuk menariknya dan rasa puas yang membuat kenyamanan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terlelap beralaskan dedaunan kering yang gugur terusap angin, dengan latar belakang dimana sang surya yang kembali pada peraduannya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak semburat merah yang tak begitu banyak lagi terlihat.

Indah, itulah yang terekam dalam benak sosok lain yang hanya siluetnya saja yang bisa tertangkap mata. Hari mulai gelap, bayangan hitam menutupi sosoknya yang sesungguhnya. Siapa ia? Tak ada yang tahu.

Sosok itu berdiri. Dari bayangan yang terlihat, ia merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan sebilah tongkat yang tak asing lagi dalam dunia mereka, lalu menggerakkannya. Hanya gerakan kecil, berbanding terbalik dengan efeknya. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Tubuh polos yang tengah nyaman dengan mimpinya dalam balutan angin musim gugur itu kini telah menggunakan pakaiannya, lengkap dengan sebuah jubah yang menjanjikan kenyamanan yang lebih besar dibandingkan hanya balutan angin dingin.

"Cukup untuk saat ini, kau harus segera kembali kekamarmu. Aku tak mau kau sakit, Harry." Suaranya terdengar layaknya suara pemuda berusia sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun dengan nada dingin dimana bisa terdengar selipan kata-kata yang mengarah pada perhatian. Ia meraih sosok Harry yang disebutnya dalam rengkuhannya, menggendongnya bagai ia sedang menggendong pengantinnya. Err~ sebenarnya tak terlalu berlebihan jika mereka dikatakan sebagai pasangan pengantin. Toh mereka baru saja melakukan kegiatan khas pengantin.

Baiknya, tak usah membahasnya lebih lama. Karena dengan satu untaian kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, mereka menghilang.

Pasangan untuk kata menghilang adalah muncul, hal itulah yang membawa kita berganti latar belakang tempat. Jika tadi di tepi danau dengan hembusan angin dinginnya. Maka kini, sebuah tempat didepan sebuah ruangan dengan lukisan err~ sebut saja Nyonya Gemuk—banyak yang menyebutnya seperti itu, menjadi tempat munculnya dua orang pemuda yang beberapa detik lalu masih berada di tepi danau.

Abaikan sosok penggendong meski ia terlihat sangat menawan dengan penampilannya, karena menurutnya sosok Harry lebih menawan. Baiklah, mari melihat Harry dalam sudut pandang serta cara sosok itu melihatnya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang kini berada dalam kondisi acak-acakan karena kegiatan dan angin kencang yang menyentuhnya tadi serta kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya yang kini sudah diletakkan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sosok itu merapikan rambut yang menjuntai menutupi bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir didahi Harry sebelum meneruskan gerakan tangannya pada lengan Harry dan berakhir pada punggung tangan pemuda itu. Gerakan yang belum terhenti karena tangan dengan warna senada dengan porselen itu masih menjelajah bahkan sampai pada bagian perut Harry. Bukan dalam maksud tanda kutip, ia hanya memastikan bahwa Harry tetap dengan kondisi terbaiknya.

Tangannya berhenti ketika irisnya menangkap sebuah batu mungil berbentuk bulat sempurna yang saat ini berpendar keunguan tergeletak manis didaerah perut Harry. Ia mengambil batu itu dan mengangkatnya. Belum selesai ia meneliti, batu bening berwarna ungu kehitaman itu terbelah menjadi dua dalam potongan yang sangat rapi, membuat sosok pemegangnya mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung. Batu ini seolah dua batu berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang disatukan. Belum lagi, satu diantaranya menggelinding jatuh untuk kembali pada atas perut Harry, posisi awal pemuda tampan ini melihatnya. Aneh, padahal batunya ia letakkan tepat di tengah telapak tangannya. Sosok yang tengah berlutut disamping kiri Harry tersebut meraih kembali batu bening yang jatuh tepat dimana ia mengambilnya dalam keadaan utuh tadi. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali meletakkan batu tersebut pada tempat yang diinginkannya. Entah batu apa yang sebagian tengah digenggamnya, namun ia yakin. Batu ini akan sangat berguna untuknya, nanti.

Pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh yang terlihat ideal itu berdiri. Seringaian mampir pada bibirnya yang tipis sebelum meloloskan beberapa kata yang berupa "Selamat malam, Love." Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

-oOo-

**MALEDICTIONEM FELICITAS : GRAPE STONE**

**HARRY POTTER © J.K ROWLING**

**Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

**Genre: Supranatural & Romance**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, POSSIBLE MPREG, MODIF CANON, AU, OOC**

**Enjoy~**

-oOo-

"Kau terlihat lelah, kau yakin telah beristirahat dengan benar Harry?" gadis cantik dengan surai coklat yang membingkai wajahnya itu menyentuh sisi pipi Harry. Sang pemuda hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku yang tak yakin." Seloroh pemuda yang berdiri disamping kanan Harry, mengapit pemuda yang kini menjadi pahlawan dalam dunia mereka dengan gadis yang baru saja melontarkan perhatiannya pada Harry di sisi kirinya.

"Ron, aku bertanya pada Harry. Bukan padamu." Gadis itu memicingkan mata yang memberikan peringatan bahaya pada pemuda yang disebutnya Ron tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau hanya perhatian pada Harry. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan yang kau cintai adalah Harry, bukan aku." Ujar Ron dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Pada kenyataannya, ia telah mengetahui bagaimana sahabat yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu begitu peduli pada sahabat mereka yang satu itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mione. Aku rasa aku memang hanya kekurangan tidur saja. Saat kelas sudah selesai nanti, aku akan kembali tidur. Jangan khawatirkan aku, okay?" Pemuda yang menjadi alasan perdebatan tanpa arti itu membuka mulutnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, jika ditambah lagi dengan kicauan dua sahabatnya, ia tak mengerti bagaimana cara mempertahankan kesadaran dirinya.

Hermione Granger, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hampir saja melakukan satu jitakan pada kepala kekasihnya ketika mendengar untaian yang lolos dari bibir Harry. Ia memberikan ancaman kecil melalui mimik wajah serta gerakan mulutnya yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan pelan dari kekasihnya yang menambah kecepatan langkahnya untuk mengamankan diri.

"Mione, sudahlah. Ayo bergegas, aku lapar." Harry sendiri mengambil inisiasi untuk segera menyusul Ron. Pertengkaran Ron dan Hermione takkan lebih lama daripada umur jagung. Karenanya, Harry tak begitu mengambil pusing. Ia lebih memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju aula besar.

Ya, perang melawan Voldemort telah usai. Segalanya telah kembali pada tempatnya, kehidupan di dunia sihir telah kembali damai dan tentram. Harry, setelah menjadi anak yang terpilih, berlanjut kepada anak yang menang. Membuat titel pahlawan semakin tangguh tersemat pada dirinya. Tidak, itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan untuk putra James Potter tersebut. Ia benci keramaian yang mendadak melingkupinya. Untunglah, saat-saat menyebalkan itu tak lagi menghantui hari-harinya.

Saat ini, saat dimana Harry dan dua sahabat yang terus menemaninya tengah berada di Aula Besar. Dimana waktu sarapan tengah berlangsung. Ya, telah diputuskan bahwa tahun ajaran yang terganggu akibat ulah penyihir kegelapan itu diulangi. Dan beberapa bulan telah berlalu dari awal tahun ajaran. Sehingga para penyihir tak lagi mengganggunya dengan beragam pertanyaan yang merujuk pada 'bagaimana Harry mengalahkan Voldemort?'.

Sebenarnya, kehidupan Harry bisa lebih tenang tanpa adanya gangguan dari Voldemort dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya tentang mengalahkan penyihir itu. Namun, sepertinya hal itu hanya akan menjadi mimpinya saja. Demi Merlin, sungguhkan Harry tak bisa hidup dengan damai sekali saja? Bukankah ia mempunyai andil dalam mengembalikan kedamaian didunia sihir. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kedamaian itu seolah menjauh darinya?

Harry mengusap sebagian wajahnya yang tengah dilingkupi gurat kelelahan. Istirahatnya memang tak benar, seperti dugaan sahabatnya yang pintar tersebut. Harry yakin, ia tak tidur dengan baik semalam. Harry merogoh saku jubahnya untuk kemudian mengenggam batu bening setengah lingkaran yang ditemukannya di hutan terlarang saat terbang kemarin sore. Seingatnya ia mendapatkan batu itu dalam bentuk bulat penuh kemarin, tapi saat malam itu ia terbangun karena lengkingan nyanyian sumbang Nyonya Gemuk ditengah malam, ia hanya mendapatkan setengah bagiannya.

Harry menghela napasnya sebelum mengendikkan bahunya, itu bukan hal penting sekarang. Ia harus mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ia mampu mengingat dengan baik saat makan malam dimalam kemarin, ia juga mampu mengingat saat langkah menuntunnya pada tepi danau. Ia masih mengingat seseorang merengkuhnya dimalam itu, ia menging—oh, tidak. Siapa yang merengkuh siapa? Semalam, seseorang, berada disampingnya ketika hijau irisnya mengarah pada Danau Hitam. Dan meski kesadaran tak dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh pemilik surai hitam acak-acakan tersebut, tapi Harry yakin. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya.

"Siaaaal!" Harry mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan sesuatu seperti itu tanpa ia tahu melakukannya dengan siapa? Lagipula, ia hanya mampu mengingat bagian setelah ia tersadar di dekat pintu masuk asramanya? Siapa? Siapa yang bersamanya semalam?

"'—Rry? Harry? Ada apa?" sentuhan ringan dibahunya oleh Hermione membuat Harry menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mengalihkan tangannya pada dua sisi pelipisnya. Dan melihat tatapan khawatir yang diberikan tak hanya oleh Hermione, tapi Ron serta beberapa anak Gryffindor yang berada dekat dengan dirinya.

"A—tak apa." Harry berharap dengan jawabannya, Hermione tak lagi ambil pusing atas sikapnya barusan. Harry menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bagian meja dihadapannya, menghirup napas panjang untuk mengenyahkan segala pikiran menyebalkan yang berkerumun dikepalanya. Harry mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hermione dan Ron sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah melihat kedua sahabatnya telah melanjutkan acaranya mereka, barulah Harry mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Sayang sekali, Merlin benar-benar tak berpihak padanya. Lepas dari pandangan menyelidik dari dua pasang iris milik sahabatnya, kini iris keabuan yang menatapnya. Entah, Harry tak mengetahui apa arti tatapan itu untuknya. Namun, Harry berfirasat bahwa apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya mulai detik ini akan lebih mencengangkan dibanding saat berhadapan dengan Voldemort.

...

"Ada apa dengan Sang Pahlawan dunia Sihir?" Terlalu sering Harry mendengar pertanyaan yang mengarah pada sindiran dengan nada mengejek seperti ini. Hal itu membuat Harry bisa menebak dengan tepat siapa yang bisa mengeluarkan ejekan semacam itu pada dirinya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy?

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Harry dengan ketus, tak berdampak banyak bagi pemilik surai pirang platina itu. Harry bahkan bisa mendengar kekehan yang lolos dari pemuda tampan tersebut.

Harry berbalik dan mendelikkan matanya dengan penuh ancaman, walau tak ada tanggapan serius dari Draco. Harry bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela ditempat mereka berada sekarang. Pemuda bersinar itu memberikan perhatiannya pada pemandangan yang bisa ditangkap irisnya melalui jendela tersebut.

Hening melingkupi mereka saat putra keluarga Malfoy itu tak lagi memberikan ejekan lain pada Harry. Harry sendiri lebih suka memandangi pemuda yang berbohong karena menolongnya itu. Pemuda yang memiliki andil secara tak langsung untuk kemenangan Harry. Karenanya, saat sidang untuk para Pelahap Maut dilakukan, Harry berani maju untuk bersaksi. Harry begitu bersyukur karena keluarga Malfoy tak mesti masuk Azkaban sebagai hukuman layaknya Pelahap Maut yang lain.

"Terpesona padaku, Potter?" tanya Draco tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Tiga kata yang membuat Harry terkesiap karena merasa tertangkap basah.

"Dalam mimpimu." Harry menjawab dengan nada ketus walau tak begitu keras terdengar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Berdampak pada seringai yang mampir dibibir Draco. "Untuk apa kau kemari? Mengangguku?"

"Aku merindukan kekasihku. Tapi, aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Aku berpikir akan lebih mudah menemukannya jika aku mencarinya disini." Ujar Draco, membungkam Harry dan kalimat-kalimat ketus yang akan ia layangkan pada Draco. Namun Harry tetaplah Harry, mana bisa ia mengalah pada Draco, walau ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa dalam beberapa hal, ia telah kalah dengan telak. Tapi, saat ini ia tak bisa jadi pecundang, sehingga—

"Oh, kekasihmu seorang bintang yang bersinar terang, Malfoy? Sehingga kau mencarinya di menara astronomi, hm? Dan lagi, hari masih sore dan langit ditutupi mendung. Hebat sekali jika benar kau bisa menemukan kekasihmu itu." ucapan sarkastis itu lolos dari bibirnya.

Tak seperti tahun-tahun lalu dimana seorang Draco Malfoy akan menapaki langkah dengan beringas untuk mendekati penyihir yang meloloskan sarkastime tersebut dan menodongkan tongkatnya serta rapalan beberapa mantra, kali ini pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Membuat Harry bungkam, lagi-lagi. Pesona Draco Malfoy mulai membuat Harry sesak akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Draco mengembalikan topik pembicaraannya. Membuat Harry bergerak gelisah pada posisinya. Tak mungkin ia memberikan jawaban jujur pada Draco. Mana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan jika ia sedang memikirkan apa—sebenarnya bukan hanya apa, ia jelas mengetahui bahwa ia melakukan sesuatu yang masuk pada kategori menghianati kekasihnya. Tapi, siapa yang merengkuhnya semalam adalah pertanyaan yang membuat pikiran Harry buntu, ia tak tak tahu harus menjawab mantan musuhnya itu dengan jawaban yang seperti apa.

"Kau berkeringat?" sungguh, Harry tak mengerti mengapa ia melontarkan pertanyaan menggelikan semacam itu untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi, itulah yang terlintas di pikirannya begitu melihat wajah Draco. Dan oh~ biar saja ejekan semacam 'ow, Harry. Kau tak mendengar pertanyaanku? Kau begitu mengagumi wajahku sehingga kau salah menjawab pertanyaanku?' dengan nada yang amat sangat menyebalkan dari mulut Draco.

"Ya, apa masalahmu?" jawab Draco dengan nada yang lazim terdengar dari mulutnya, menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya pikiran Harry salah. Draco tak mengikutsertakan kesombongan tentang wajah tampannya.

"Sedikit masalah, terasa aneh jika kau berkeringat saat angin musim gugur terasa begitu dingin seperti ini. _Well, _setidaknya cocok dengan orang aneh seperti kau." Harry mengembangkan senyumannya. Tak bertahan lama, hanya mengekspresikan rasa senang karena berhasil membawa Draco menjauh dari pembahasan hal apa yang membuatnya terlihat kacau.

"Ck. Aku Malfoy, kau lupa itu Potter?" Draco memilih tak membalas ejekan Harry, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali memasang seringai di bibirnya. "Meski aku bukan pahlawan, aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik dalam setiap hal." Lanjutnya. Harry mendatarkan kelopak matanya, jengah. Draco Malfoy memang tak bisa sepenuhnya berubah. Lidahnya terlampau tajam untuk tumpul hanya karena hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar membaik.

"Ya, ya. Apapun katamu." Harry melangkah mundur, ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. "Tak bisakah kau menjawabku tanpa berbelit-belit? Apalagi harus menyisipkan sesuatu yang merujuk pada kau, darah murni yang bisa melakukan segalanya." Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Berteman dengan Granger tak membuatmu pintar eh?" tanyanya , lagi-lagi dalam nada mengejek. Harry mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal. Ia baru saja akan menarik tongkatnya keluar jika saja Draco tak segera mengeluarkan "hanya terbang dan sedikit berlatih." Sebagai lanjutan dari kalimatnya.

Harry menghela napas untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya. Ia kembali memasukkan tangannya pada saku jubah seragamnya untuk menghalau angin dingin yang terkadang berhembus.

"Kukira angin dingin takkan membuat keringatku keluar, ternyata aku salah." Harry mengembalikan perhatiannya begitu mendengar ucapan yang lolos dari bibir Draco. Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya begitu melihat jari-jari Draco bergerak. Pemuda itu menanggalkan jubahnya meninggalkan warna abu-abu pakaian pada lapisan tersebut ditubuhnya. Mungkin Draco ingin menghilangkan rasa panas yang tengah mengungkung dirinya setelah acara tebang dan latihannya. Jadi, Harry tak mengambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Sayang sekali, gerakan tangan Draco tak sampai disana. Ia melanjutkan gerakannya untuk membuka pakaian hangat tersebut dari tubuhnya. Harry sendiri tak mengerti, untuk apa Draco melakukan hal tersebut. Lagi-lagi, pikirannya tak memberinya jawaban yang terbaik. Apalagi, Harry mulai merasakan angin dingin pada kulitnya. Ini aneh, padahal ia sedang memakai seragamnya, lengkap pula dengan jubahnya. Apakah ini adalah sebuah efek karena melihat Draco menanggalkan semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya saat angin sedang asyik berhembus? Ya, mungkin karena itu.

Sedikit kikuk Harry rasakan saat ia melihat Draco melepas dasi yang melekat pada kemejanya dengan tangan kiri dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan gerakan mengipas yang terlihat sedikit kaku. Dan saat jari-jari kiri pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina tersebut mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, Harry mulai merasakan hembusan angin semakin dalam mengusapnya. Sepertinya Harry harus sedikit latihan atau terbang seperti yang Draco lakukan, mungkin dengan itu ia bisa merasakan hangat menjadi suhu tubuhnya.

Harry berniat lebih menghangatkan dirinya dengan mengeratkan jubah yang sedang dipakainya. Hanya sampai niat saja, karena ia tak bisa menemukan jubah yang melekat dalam tubuhnya. Mata dibalik kacamata bulat itu melebar melihat jubahnya dalam keadaan sama dengan jubah milik Draco, teronggok begitu saja mengelilinginya. Tak hanya jubahnya, pakaian hangat berwarna keabuan dan dasinya ikut teronggok disana. Bagaimana bisa?

Ia segera mengarahkan iris hijaunya pada pemuda yang berada didepan jendela tersebut. Draco sedang membuka kemeja yang merupakan pakaian terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh bagian atasnya. Beberapa saat dalam kebingungan, ia kembali mengalihkan matanya pada dirinya. Pada pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian yang sedang Draco tanggalkan.

Tunggu sebentar, mengapa bisa seperti ini? Kancing teratas kemeja Harry terbuka saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya dengan kasar ke arah Draco dan menemukan bahwa pemuda itu sedang membuka kancing teratas kemejanya. Harry kembali menunduk dan melihat kancing teratas kemejanya sudah terbuka dengan sempurna tanpa disentuhnya. Saat ia merasakan kancing keduanya mulai terlepas, ia kembali melihat kearah Draco, menatap tajam pada kedua tangan pemuda tersebut. Sama seperti tadi, tangan kanannya dalam gerakan mengipas dan tangan kiri berusaha membuka kancingnya walau terasa sedikit sulit tanpa bantuan tangan lainnya. Tak ada tangan yang menggenggam tongkat, membuat Harry menghapus dugaan bahwa Draco tengah menggunakan sihir padanya. Lalu, sebenarnya sihir apa yang membuat pakaiannya terlepas bersamaan dengan pakaian yang dilepaskan Draco?

Sihir yang aneh mendera tubuhnya! Dan yang lebih membingungkan, siapa yang menyihirnya seperti ini? Merlin, sepertinya dugaannya tepat pada sasaran. Hidupnya akan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan saat ia hidup dalam bayang-bayang kematian yang siap diberikan oleh Voldemort.

Beralih dari Harry, Draco, pemuda itu tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dibelakangnya, ia hanya menarik napasnya perlahan setelah ia berhasil membuka seluruh kancing yang membuat dua bagian kemejanya bersatu. Ia tak lagi menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Ia cukup merasa sejuk sekarang.

Ah, Draco memang seorang Malfoy. Pikiran khas yang dimiliki oleh pemilik darah Malfoy melintas dalam benaknya. Bukankah Harry Potter, anak yang dielu-elukan karena ia berhasil membunuh Voldemort sedang ada dibelakangnya? Nampaknya sedikit memamerkan tubuhnya akan menyenangkan.

Jadi, Draco mulai menanggalkan kemejanya. Seringai kembali mampir dibibirnya begitu membayangkan ekspresi kesal mengambil alih wajah Harry. Ia akan membuat Harry iri dengan perlahan. Jadi, Draco bertahan dengan posisinya sementara waktu. Ia yakin, punggungnya yang terbentuk dengan baik akan membuat Harry berdecak kesal.

"Draco~" Nah kan, Harry berujar dengan lirih. Draco mengembangkan seringai kecil yang telah tercipta pada bibirnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Harry memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Atau, Draco sudah merasa tak asing lagi dengan panggilan itu? Entahlah.

"Aku tahu." Tentu saja Draco tahu. Harry tak mungkin memujinya secara terang-terangan. Tapi, Draco juga ingin mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan lolos dari bibir Harry. Sehingga ia hanya menjawab dengan dua kata yang ambigu.

"Kau tahu cuaca sedang dingin?" Draco mengerenyitkan dahinya dengan gerakan kecil. Mengapa Harry membahas cuaca? Tak membahas tubuhnya yang sudah terbentuk?

"Ya, aku tahu." Tapi, mungkin tak apa jika meladeni apa yang dipikirkan Harry.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membuka pakaianmu, idiot?!" ketus Harry dengan nyaring. Kerutan di sela alis Draco terlihat jelas. Sungguh? Sungguhkah tak ada bahasan tentang tubuhnya? Ini menyebalkan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Draco membalas dengan sama ketusnya. "Aku—" ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu ia berbalik. "Harry?" Draco merasa benar-benar idiot sekarang. Ia tak bisa menambahkan satu kata pun sebagai pertanyaan begitu melihat Harry dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya, bertelanjang dada.

"Itu yang kumaksud." Ucap Harry dalam satu tarikan napas. Jika mata Draco tak salah, ada semu yang membayangi pipi Harry. Draco benar-benar akan terlihat semakin idiot jika ia tak segera mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tak boleh melihat Harry seperti itu. Ia harus kembali pada ekspresi angkuhnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry. Ia hanya berusaha untuk tak terlihat bodoh pada awalnya. Hanya saja, pikiran licik membayangi dirinya.

"Untuk apa kau membuka bajumu?" iris abunya menjelajahi dada telanjang Harry dengan pandangan menggoda. "Kau ingin membandingkan tubuh kita?" Draco mengangkat dagunya, berpikir dengan angkuh. "Tapi kurasa kau sudah tahu jika kau memiliki lemak yang belum terbuang. Tak mungkin kau berpikir untuk membandingkan tubuh kita. Kau tahu kau akan kalah bukan?" Sinar angkuh dari pemuda itu semakin gemilang, seringai menyebalkan tercipta setelahnya. "Atau, kau ingin menggodaku?" dan karena pertanyaan terakhir yang lolos dari bibir Draco, Harry berjongkok untuk meraih tongkat yang menyembul dari saku jubahnya dan segera melayangkan serangan pada Draco.

Bukan serangan mantra layaknya saat tahun-tahun pertama mereka dahulu, hanya serangan berupa lemparan tongkat sihir yang ia harapkan bisa membungkam Draco saat ujung bagian bawah tongkat itu mengenai pelipis Draco.

Bukan bungkam yang Draco lakukan saat tongkat sihir Harry mengenai pelipisnya dengan telak. Ia tergelak, rasanya tak pernah bosan menggoda Harry. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tak tahu bagaimana Harry bisa berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya. Karena ia tahu, Harry tak mungkin membukanya pakaiannya sendiri. Ia pun tak menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuka pakaian Harry, karena ia lebih suka membukanya sendiri. Bingung sempat menguasai pikirannya barang sejenak, namun Draco sedang tak ingin berpikir untuk saat ini. Jadi, yang ia lakukan adalah memperkeras gelaknya dan sesekali mengintip apa yang dilakukan Harry setelahnya.

Harry sendiri semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan rasa hangat dipipinya mulai berubah menjadi panas dengan perlahan. Posisi yang membuatnya bisa melihat sekilas bagian tubuh tanpa pakaiannya. Merah diwajahnya tak hanya karena malu saat irisnya menemukan sesuatu. Merah keunguan bagai tinta tato tercetak melebar didada kanannya. Semu diwajahnya kini memiliki alasan lain; gelisah. Draco, tak melihatnya bukan?

Harry mendongak kasar untuk melihat pada pemuda didekat jendela. Draco belum selesai dengan gelaknya, membuat Harry memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk meraih jubahnya dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Saat seperti ini, bolehkah Harry berharap Voldemort bangkit saat ini juga? Harry merasa akan lebih baik jika ia mendapatkan mantra Avada Kadavra dari penyihir kegelapan itu saja. Mengapa orang yang membawanya pada surga kemarin malam meninggalkan tanda? Harry mulai berpikir jika sebaiknya ia mati saat perang besar beberapa waktu lalu. Karena keadaannya setelah ini mungkin akan lebih buruk daripada kematian.

Ia, benar-benar sudah menghianati kekasihnya tanpa sadar. Dan ia tak tahu siapa yang membuatnya menghianati kekasihnya. Oh, sungguh hebat.

**-TBC-**

a/n:

Modif Canon saya pakai disini, jadi jika menemukan beberapa hal yang bertentangan dengan peraturan di Hogwart, jangan dipikirkan. Toh, Harry juga sering bertentangan dengan aturan *kambing hitam detected*

FF pertama di fandom ini, jadi maafkan jika abal dan banyak kesalahan di dalamnya *bow* dan _well_, sepertinya ff ini terlalu pasaran dan mudah ditebak *garuk pipi* tapi, nggak tahan pengen bikin. Hehe.

Yap, Harry terkena sihir. Sihir darimana dan karena apa, akan dibahas lebih lanjut. Tapi, sihir ini akan memberikan kesenangan batin buat satu pihak lain kkk~

Review, kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima dengan pintu terbuka. Mari bantu saya menjadi author yang lebih baik *nyengir*

Terima kasih,

O-Cyozora


End file.
